minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Rio
Minecraft Rio Is a movie in 1992 in April 25 when a new Born a Young boy named Steve And Her Sheep named Paline And her parents Flasher and her unnamed sheep mother with a story villian Named Sladgel Real In Minecraft Rio In the beggining film with a long camera which is a singing parrots and the bats with the evil thieves are caged with the birds parrots and the bats gets captured by the thieves with baby Steve was captured by the thieves are Taking into the airplane A Real Lunch/Best Thing When a truck in the traffic the bats screaming by the truck When Steve's mother sheep was born Steve was a real born when The Opens the screens camera Lot him Steve was being brave to his breakfast to eat Steve and her sheep mother was Playing with the cage . The Narrotor The Villager when Steve's mother sheep's book. just then Steve Was open to his cage then Steve opens upon his cage when Steve was drinks about the marshmallows into the coffie when The birds starts throwing the snowballs when Steve is got her mother sheep telling when a cow named Flasher was Steve's father telling about then Steve and her cow and sheep is going to the place Taking In Rio/Paline/Strangers Sladgel When Steve was going to the place To see the birds was singing . Steve They meet Pig And Ivan but then Pig was in the samba club .Too When Steve telling with the animals The Parrot clinic with the cage of the parrots and the bats When Steve Was Telling her parents says When Steve is grounting bout the bat inside the mouth. When Flasher Was Opening to The Side when Steve was still stuck into the Dele Bes Stagoras When Steve Was they meet Paline ``Que Wfe Lekek Sinalognga Poloalloaqwae ' When Steve was Still Not wearing with this Erafly when Steve sniffs To Paline When Steve was Still flying into the past When Steve was other to see a new Place In the strangers the thieve was still biting by Sladgel Was Attacking from the thief When the thieves are saying ``Rock Paper Sissiors Shoe ' When the theif Is open to See Steve and Paline are looking dead When Theif Paline is Bitting on the thieve's thumb and flies away When Paline was panting when a evil devil named Sladgel was usage to Paline when the thief is using Steve and Paline to chain by The thief is putting Steve and Paline in the cage when Then Sladgel was scares away Steve and Paline I playing songs into the film Chained Chase/Sleepy on the Jungle When Slagdel Flies into the place when Steve let out in the cage But then Steve let the cage in When Paline she is flying but suddenly Steve and Paline falls down in to the trash But Then Steve was still chase by the Thief. Steve and Paline was getting chase By Sladgel. Slagdel chase Steve and Paline But then Steve turns left to see Paline But then Steve and Paline was still runaway but their getting crash when Steve and Paline was resting the Visa Chinese. When Steve was scared by the frog when Paline see Steve to telling when spider is on Steve's back when Paline throws away But then Steve and Paline is sleeping upon The chinese. Thorde/Umberllas In Rio But then Thief is using in a chicken with Steve and Paline Then the theives. Just Then Steve and Paline was pulling on a rock But Then Steve and Paline was pushing on a rope But then Steve and Paline was still fall down. when a parrot chick in on Steve was hold a chick parrot. then Paline was hoild too When a baby chick bites on Steve's elytra a baby chick gets bite in Paline's tail But then the five pack of baby chick on Thorde And Tema's chick But Then Saying ``ATTACK' when Steve and Paline Screaming by a chick When a parrot named Thorde was a parrot what happen when Steve and Paline getting biting by a chick when Steve and Paline .Steve to see when Tema was a female parrot is Thorde's girlfriend but then Tema was always singing When Steve And Paline ignore to see Tema is singing but then she is talking to Roiz but then Steve and Paline are letf to Thorde when Steve and Paline was Leaving When a dancing momkey was still dancing upon the people everyone peope gets a way and say ``Hey my watch' he said when a monkey takes on sladgel when Sladgel how ever Sladgel was still flies upon a monkey. When Steve and Paline are watching on a hingglider when Steve still afraid by a hole but then Steve. When Thorse says ``Closer' but then Steve and Paline fall down in a hangglider But then Steve and Paline was Fall down there But then the screaming hanglider was shouting but the ball saying and screaming `SCORE' he shouted then Steve and Paline was getting crash by a coconut tree but Steve And Paline are crash. Fruit Stand/Samba Club/Bird Nap/ When Steve is walking in the Car but then car is on Steve's head. just Then Paline And Steve was Riding on a truck But then Thorde. Just Then Steve and Paline getting pushing By Thorde when in the samba club. The Samba Club. when Paline was singing too but then the silver fishes Came into the river bang Just then a dancing with a hot wings when Paline starts dancing when a chain starts flying upon Paline's foot But thwn is stoping on a silver fish.. When Paline getting pulling but then Steve and Paline was flying by Gipo when the train was riding However. Steve,Paline,Pig,Ivan and Thorde was going to Ruiz's Garage but then Pig And Ivan sings ``Creeper Love' Whenever Steve tells Paline that she is got on creeper love .However Steve and Paline was starts Fighted Steve But then Steve was fighten By Paline. But then Steve and Paline is thumping and Chuckling Whenever Steve and Paline was Still going to the place to see Ruiz When Ruiz was Still Steve and Paline saying ``Inisde outside'' but then Steve and Paline was getting pulling by Ruiz Suddenly Paline was getting crashing on a lamp But then Ruiz Pulling on Steve and Paline's feet. just then Steve was getting free on his feet. When Paline was still flying over the city just then Ruiz Tells Steve was not flying with Paline on hid electra. however. Steve was very sad he doesn't want to fly his wings will fly. when Thorde was explains. whenever Steve saying "You Just wanna thinking this alright if you wanna take a birdbath you I HATE CREEPER" When Paline And Thorde gasps and Pig starts crying on Ivan's Tail but it says "I can creepers I can't Back" but Steve says "You had a singing Like this bird Tico, Taco ya-ya-ya Tico, Taco ya-ya-ya"(groans) I'm Not a tico taco Paline(angrily):Fine You See about that PET". When Paline was leaving when Sladgel was bring Paline to the parade at time alone but. She captures by Sladgel when Pig And Ivan Was going to the but suddenly. Steve was looking for Paline But Ivan And Pig has a problem beacuse When Paline was still feels like a ninja but then Steve wants to rescue Paline to the parade. Just then Mother Sheep And Flasher was looking see at the parade carinival. Just Then. When the Thieves was watching the float when a chicken float when Thieves is annoyed.